


The Trekking Dead

by StarTrekkinin221B (MomoisaKitty)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flesh eating, M/M, Multi, Walking Dead AU, Zombie AU, general violence, zombie killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoisaKitty/pseuds/StarTrekkinin221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jim Kirk had known the world had ended that morning he probably wouldn't have gotten out of bed at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not How A Vacation Should End

Jim could remember the exact day the infection broke out. He had been in Atlanta for a long weekend, partying of course. Surprisingly he had spent the entire tie with the same beautiful red head. Gaila was her name and she had had tattooed green skin from head to toe that had made her all the more exotic in his eyes.

He'd woken up to the smell of burning plastic, funnily enough for the second morning in a row; and with the presumption that Gaila had made another attempt at breakfast Jim hauled himself out of bed with a chuckle. The blonde went to greet her with a cheerful smile to propose they go out for mimosas and brunch so he could propose her returning to San Francisco with him.

What he found was not what he had expected. Breakfast had definitely been in progress from the smell that the plastic had overpowered and he froze when he saw a tiny green foot sticking out of the kitchenette.

"Gaila?!"

Jim tripped over himself to get to the nearest phone, bloodying his nose as he hammered in 911.

"911, please hold," A short click and before he could even register that 911 of all places had put him on _hold_  a new voice picked up, urgent and as stressed as he was," What's your emergency?"

"My...My girlfriend, I think she's dead. She collapsed making breakfast."

"Sir, do you know if your girlfriend was bitten or scratched by any strange people recently?"

"What?! No... you don't understand," There was a thump that pulled his attention away even as the man on the line started to talk again," I... hang on. GAILA?!"

There was another shuffle followed by a thunk, mostly drowned out by the screaming now coming over the line,"SIR YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THE ROOM NOW, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS NOT DEAD. SHE IS DANGEROUS, FIND  A WEAPON AND GET OUT OF THE CITY IMMEDIATLEY!”

The responder had hung up seconds after he finished yelling, either that or Jim had hung up himself. He wasn’t really sure anymore if he was honest with himself.  Jim picked himself up off the floor slowly, more aware of the slow shuffling noises coming from the kitchen than ever, but really this could only be a dream, he’d seen enough zombie movies to know the direction he was being taken in. Just like he knew where his pistol was in his bag.

The click of the clip didn’t even phase him, or when he walked into the kitchenette to see his pretty green lady back on her feet and shambling weakly into the counter. Raw bacon wasn’t really his thing but she was enjoying it until he popped a bullet into the back of her head. A quick check of her body showed him a long scratch on her leg, he’d never noticed it and she probably hadn’t either when they were dancing.

After that the smartest thing to do was stay put until he woke up.  

Needless to say he had never woken up, that’s how he had ended up holed in an army surplus store with a bag full of ammo and three extra guns until he had run out of food. He’d spent nearly a month trying to get out of the city, and by then the rescue efforts had been long over.

So with almost a thousand rounds of ammo and no direction Jim started to search for a car, unsure of where this road was going to take him, if it to ok him anywhere but the gates of Death itself.  All he really knew was that this was not how his vacation was supposed to end.


	2. Doctor's Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Doctor's Needed" They had said, well Leonard had never regretted answering a call from his country more in his life really....

 "Doctor's Needed" They had said, well Leonard had never regretted answering a call from his country more in his life really. He had made his way north toward the city with every intention of helping all of the people he could crowding the FEMA tents. They had issued him a pistol on the second day and given him enough ammo to put down the entire tent, that was the first big sign, well the first one that wasn't the niggling of his instincts that told him he needed to be  _home_ , that really told him the state of the world he now lived in. Two weeks he spent treating feverish patients in a vain attempt to fix whatever it was eating away at their minds until it was too late. 

And then he was forced to put a bullet in their heads before they could spread whatever it was to him. 

After two weeks they released him back home and told him to go home to his family and pray. 

He didn't have a family anymore.

His house had been cleaned out, presumably by Jocelyn if the look of all the missing photos was anything to go by and from the looks of the the houses in his little suburb he was the only one dumb enough to come back. But the silver mustang he'd picked up was working just fine and he knew the closest place Joce would feel safe with their baby girl was his parents farm an hour more south. He'd barely gotten five miles when he found Jocelyn wandering around and he knew by the dead eyed stare she gave the car that she wasn't alive anymore. Wasn't the woman he'd walked down the ailse with and kissed and said his 'I do's' with. Watching her blood paint the ground he knew was a mercy to her but he still felt his heart shred. 

His next thought was Joanna and though everything in him told him he knew better than to get out of his car and walk even a step to look for her he did it anyway. That's what Dad's did after all, they faced rediculous odds on the off chance they could do anything to help their children. 

"BABY GIRL?" He shouted, his voice echoing hollowly off of empty houses," JOANNA?!" 

He knew that out of all the things he could be doing to get someone's attention yelling was the worst, he'd attract those poor assholes that the epidemic had consumed but he had to know what had happened. 

He regretted his decision to know almost immediatley.

Small shuffling noises and growls that could only belong to a five year old trying to play fierce met his ears, so familiar that he felt the rest of his heart shut down immediatley. Bedraggled blonde hair was the first thing he saw before the shuffling steps of his daughter brought her (No, he convinced himself, her corpse) into full veiw. Leonard could already feel the hot tears sliding down his cheeks as he raised that damned government issue pistol to aim, barely heard himself croak out 'I'm sorry baby girl.... Daddy still loves you' before he cracked off the shot. 

After that Doctor McCoy had little recolection of what he had done or where he had gone for a while, that was until he found himself pulling into the old farmhouse his parents still occupied only to find that some lowlife scavengers had taken up the place. New fences surrounding the area and from the loud hum coming from the outer metal they were electrified. 

"HEY! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" A wary shout met his ears, accented he thought. 

"Who the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you on my Family's land asswipe?!" He suddenly remembered at least one stop and several shots of whiskey or maybe it was the whole bottle? It didn't really matter now, it had taken the edge off of his sadness. 

"...You Ms.McCoy's son?" A new voice piped up. Miss? That wasn't right. 

"Eleanora McCoy?" He looked for the source of the voice. 

"Yeah, you're Leonard?" 

"Yeah." 

"You been bit?"

"No." 

The sound of voices behind the fences before finally the humming of electricity gave way to the summer cicadas alone and the gate he hadn't seen before opened up.

"Well get your ass in here before you attract company." 

Over the next few days he learned that there were several new faces around the farm, very few of them making an appearance that first day when he had joined up with his mother and they had wept for their lost family. His father, David, had gone out in the first wave that had hit town it turned out and the refugees that had taken up residence on the farm were some of those Doomsday lunatics he used to watch on television for laughs. 

'Well look who's laughin' now,' He'd thought wryly, staring out at them work as if there wasn't a full scale apocalypse going on just outside their fences," It sure as hell ain't me." 

He was a doctor, after all, not an apocalypse prepper. 

 


	3. Only Logical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paranoid was not a word to describe Spock's behavior. He liked to simply think he was prepared for the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep ping-ponging between POV's. I thought that it required a justified explanation on how they got the McCoy farm in order so quickly. Because let's face it Vulcan or Human Spock would be the guy to calculate the end of days just because he could.

Paranoid was not a word to describe Spock's behavior, personally he liked to simply think he was prepared for the inevitable. Calculations on calculations had lead him to the conclusion that the world was going to end in the middle of 2013 and though he couldn't predict a precise date with the information he had he could certainly prepare his wife and himself for that inevitability. It wasn't as if money was a barrier for him, he was paid extremely well just to think of new ideas, experiments, and sometimes gadgets when it struck him to do so. He was best with theoretical physics but that didn't stop him from branching out. 

Nyota of course was a genius in her own right speaking almost twenty languages fluently and making a pay grade only slightly less than his own. Accumulating six 4x4 trucks and enough guns to enforce safety for himself and his wife. 

Hikaru Sulu, a botanist; Pavel Chekov, a Russian brain child that worked under him at times; Montgomery Scott, an engineer that had helped him rig up devices in his lab on more than one occasion; and Christine Chapel his nurse from the doctor's office and next door neighbor were on his list of trustees allowed to drive the other trucks when the world did end. Other preparations had been made, enough that he had been featured on a show called "Doomsday Preppers" much to his chagrin. Naturally he had been the butt of several jokes at the university until the day he was proven right.

And when it happened they were all ready.

Of course it was all made better by the fact they were literally a team of geniuses in their own right, barring Nurse Chapel anyway who was still highly intelligent and could stitch anyone up if they needed it. Really there team was probably the most logical thing out there. Now all they needed was a space to fortify, with the payments going down on the vehicles he hadn't been able to secure the land required to build on, just supplies to do so when they got it. Each truck loaded up to capacity. Tools, wire, generators, gas tanks, even one that had an attached trailer filled with nine foot boards and chain link that could be electrified to keep out any unwanted company. So as the world went to Hell around them they merely looked for a new place to call home, a search that took them several states south an then even further below the city of Atlanta until they hit the flat farm lands of South Georgia that were dense with both crops and forests for an easy and renewable food supply. 

The McCoy farm had been perfect from the moment they had pulled onto the land, half of the land irrigated to grow corn, soybeans, and other crops and the rest had been fenced in to house cattle, pigs, a few horses that looked well bred and ready to take to competition,  and one large chicken house probably full of the birds. Well, it had been perfect if Spock ignored the fact he had had a shotgun pointed in his face the second he stepped out of the black Chevy he had been driving. When he had promised Eleanora McCoy that he was not there to kill her and take her land and instead quite amiable to fortifying and protecting her home in exchange for shelter as well as work done on the land things had happened quickly. The few workers that had not fled in the initial attack had helped put up the fences, watch towers, and helped rig the electricity to the fence.

He had also promised Eleanora that if her son were to show up with his wife and daughter in tow that they would be let in unconditionally, a half-truth that depended entirely on whether or not they had been infected by the plague that had taken the vast majority of the population. Of course after a few weeks of no Leonard McCoy they were all quite certain that he was not showing up at all, with or without his family so when he did show up it was a shock, but not an unpleasant one to say the least. The extra medical hands that could preform surgeries and other advanced medical procedures were something he simply could not argue with. The alcoholism and the sheer stubbornness of the Doctor were entirely different. 

Unless he was running the 'clinic' that was based in a nice little building they had raised in their first week of occupation or specifically asked to help Sulu with the gardens and the animal tending he was locked away with whatever booze he had managed to scrounge including Scotty's ill fated attempt at moonshine that had merely laid the engineer and the doctor up for a few days much to his, Nurse Chapel's, and Ms.McCoy's dissatisfaction. All in all everything ran very smoothly and if one over looked the fact that Sulu and Chekov disappeared for several hours a day for privacy and Leonard screaming that he was a 'green-blooded hobgoblin' with no necessary facts to indicate as much everything truly was as perfect as perfect could get when their were roaming packs of feral humans out there and uncertainty around every bend with winter fast on its way. 

Of course sometimes the best things, Spock had realized this a while back thanks to Nyota, come in unexpected ways. 

He truly found this out when they had packed up the trucks to head into the nearest towns to raid Wal-Marts, Home Depots, and even a few Lowes that weren't over run with the dead for fresh supplies. The road had taken them north on the high way following one behind the other when they had come upon the blonde male shooting from the top of a gas tanker surrounded by the Walkers. A few extra guns and some very carefully placed shots and they had gained Jim Kirk, an ex-military man that still had over 500 rounds of ammunition nearly one hundred miles from the last raided gun shop he remembered and with a few well placed bargains he agreed to help get the tanker back to the farm and then went so far to say that he would stay to help so long as they gave him a decent bed to sleep on and didn't ask him too many questions about what had happened since their world had gone to Hell. 

"So what, you guys just go around raiding department stores for shit when you start running low?" Jim had asked, lighting another cigarette between his lips that was not tobacco from the smell of it. 

"At times. It doesn't hurt to have extra tools or lumber on the farm. If it is at all possible it is also favorable to have things like dried corn or salt to attract deer to the land. Seeds, canned goods, medical supplies and other small comforts are superfluous but make things more bearable on the farm. If my memory serves me correct," Spock's tone implied that it did, in fact, serve him correct," Mr.Scott raided a bookstore at one time simply to stave off boredom for as long as possible. " 

Jim looked properly impressed, nodding his approval out the window," Not bad, you must strategise over these raids for weeks before you go out." 

"No, we have a system. We load as many small weapons and ammo as we can as well as one melee weapon a person for protection. When we arrive we take a welding torch and remove the doors so that we can take the trucks into the stores and only leave their safety to grab as many supplies as we possibly can before we are swarmed, we do not break apart from our groups and though it can be slow going at times and seem inefficient we have yet to lose a man or woman since this began." 

There was only a noncommittal grunt that came from James next and Spock let them both lapse into silence as they pulled toward their next hit, several of the men hitching rides in the back of the trucks seeing how many zombie heads they could knock off with baseball bats and whatever else they had on the way through the parking lot. And despite the horsing around and the need for haste things ran completely smoothly until it was time to circle back for the gasoline tanker. An entire hoard had gathered where the shots had come from by then and really they had no choice in the end but to by pass the thing for the day at the least. 

Nightfall had come by the time they pulled back into the farm, dinner still warm enough to eat as they introduced a new mouth to their table and their home.


End file.
